


Bishoujo Futanari Sailor Moon

by Mad_Holy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Orgy, Smut, Yuri, everybody fucks everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Holy/pseuds/Mad_Holy
Summary: A series of misadventures involving the Sailor Guardians as their libidos get the better of them.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami/Kino Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Usagi Seduces Rei

**Author's Note:**

> Will gradually add more tags as the series goes along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Usagi very easily gets Rei to have sex with her.

“Hey, Rei. Wanna have sex?”

Rei spit out her tea. “S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s—”

“Sex, Rei.”

“Like, right now?”

Usagi raised an eyebrow. “Uhh, yeah? What’re you, a virgo?” Rei didn’t respond, instead choosing to whistle the most awkward tune imaginable. Usagi almost busted out laughing. “OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!”

Rei was easily the most innocent of the Sailor Scouts. Even compared to Ami (who herself was extremely kinky when it came to Makoto), Rei had no experience fucking, participating in orgies, prostitution, doing drugs—you know, all the things the Sailor Scouts did together.

“Shut up!” Rei screamed, as red as her skirt. “I was just saving myself for someone special. That’s all.”

Usagi tugged on her top and pouted. “Am I not special to you, Rei?”

The raven-haired girl was immediately struck with remorse, and took hold of Usagi’s shoulders. “Oh, Usagi. Of course you are. Why you’re the most important person in the world to—”

“Great! Now let’s fuck!” Usagi closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Rei wanted to belt her on the head, however she was powerless when it came to the blonde, especially when said blonde was so ecstatic about making love to her. And so they kissed, with as much tongue as possible, because that’s how Usagi liked it.

By the time Rei opened her eyes, Usagi was already stark naked, her clothes in a pile next to her. “How in the hell did you—”

“You too, Rei!” Usagi tackled Rei, practically ripping off every article of clothing the girl had on. Soon enough both of them sat in nothing but their birthday suits, fully erect and ready to fuck. Usagi started, grabbing Rei’s cock and stroking it. “You’re pretty big, Rei,” she said in a seductive voice, “the biggest one right after Makoto.”

Rei had never seen another woman’s dick before, so her understanding of what could be considered big lacked any substantial reference. Regardless, she murmured, “You too, Usagi,” because, to her, it was the most imposing thing she had ever laid eyes on, and the fact that something so obscene was attached to her air-headed girlfriend ran contrary to how she perceived her.  _ It’s not cute at all _ , she thought. But then again, that’s what made it so delectable.

Usagi laid onto her back and spread her legs. “Ready to finally cum inside me, Rei?”

Rei blinked, then pressed the tips of her fingers together. “But I don’t have any condoms.”

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill, Rei.” She lifted her balls to reveal her pussy. “Now get over here and fuck your girlfriend.”

Rei climbed on top of Usagi. “I-is missionary fine with you?”

“Yes Rei, now hurry up.” Rei took a deep breath, then clumsily inserted herself into Usagi, who shuddered in pleasure. She had had sex with various girls of all sizes, but finally feeling her main squeeze’s dick felt extra satisfying. “Oh, Rei,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around her back, “I’ve wanted this for so long—!” Before she could finish, Rei began thrusting. “W-wait a second ReiieiiiAHHHH!”

Rei’s brain was completely and totally preoccupied with momentary sex to register so much as a word that Usagi had said, and so kept thrusting as hard and as fast as she could. 

“Usagi! Usagi! Usagi!” She cried. “Usagi! Usagi! Usagi! Usagi! Usagi! Usagi! Usagiiiiiiiiii!”

Rei’s uncle whistled the Sailor Venus theme song to himself while sweeping the shrine. Suddenly, from across the yard where Rei’s bedroom was located, the exasperated moans of Usagi and his granddaughter became so audible as to sound like he was wearing headphones.

“Ah,” he sighed, “how good it must feel to be young.” He continued sweeping unperturbed as Rei screamed, as loudly as she could, that she was cumming.

Rei orgasmed, yet continued thrusting with so much as skipping a beat. “Usagi! Usagi! I’m cumming, Usagi!”

“I noticed!” She yelled, herself ejaculating onto her stomach. “Now don’t stAAAAAHP!” Rei’s movements became even faster as her cock seemed to grow longer inside her. She grabbed a hold of Usagi’s leg, flipping her onto her side, and used it for leverage so that she could thrust quicker. 

“Usagi!” She screamed. “I masturbate while thinking of you every day! I taped your picture to my pillow and fucked it while imagining it was you!”

Any normal girl would’ve been creeped out by this most sudden and perverted revelation, but Usagi was not normal, and instead became hornier. “Oh, Rei! I love you!”

“I love you, Usagi!” They kisses and came again, this time in unison. 

Rei pulled out and began licking the semen off of Usagi’s stomach. “That tickles, Rei,” she said, giggling. 

Rei swallowed it all down and gave Usagi another kiss. “Can we do it again?”

Usagi blinked. “Like, right now?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Usagi always figured Rei had her kinks, but never could she have anticipated that her libido might be crazier than her own. The prospect quite frankly frightened her, but it also got her rock hard again. 

Usagi spread her legs again. “A’ight. Let’s do it.”

Before they could start, Minako slid open the door. “Hey guys, wanna grab something to….” She paused when she saw Rei and Usagi naked on the floor. “Holy shit, it finally happened!”

“I know! About time right!” 

Rei threw herself off Usagi and (unsuccessfully) tried to cover her body with her arms. “M-Minako, can you leave us alone for a minute?” Click! The flash on Minako’s phone went off. “M-Minako? What did you just do?”

Minako kept her phone raised. “Ok, this time can we do it without your arms in the way?”

Usagi’s phone vibrated next to her. Her face lit up. “Hey! Ami and Makoto are here!”

“What!? Why!?”

“Lucky you, Rei. You get to lose your virginity and have an orgy in the same day.

“Yay! Orgy with my girlfriend!”

Rei blushed. “O-o-o-o-o-o-o—”

“Orgy, Rei.” 

As if on cue, Ami and Makoto entered Rei’s room. Makoto whistled when she saw Rei naked. “Damn, girl, you’re the biggest one after me.”

“Mako-chan, do me in the ass~” 

“Dibs on popping Rei’s cherry!”

“Shouldn’t Usagi be the one to do that?”

“It’s okay, Ami, Mina-chan has my permission!”

“In that case, why don’t we get a fuck train going?”

“Great idea!”

“Let’s do it!”

Rei watched baffled as her friends tore off their clothes, uncertain of whether she was turned on, terrified, or both. What she was certain of, however, was that Minako was fixing to jump her.

She clasped her hands together.  _ God _ , she prayed,  _ I’m sorry I broke my promise.  _

Rei developed a severe addiction to sex after that day.


	2. Calm Before the Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Makoto do the dirty before Minako gathers the crew for burgers.

“Hey, Ami. Wanna have sex?”

“Yes.”

Ami and Makoto had sex. Every day, Makoto would wait outside of Ami’s cram school, whereupon they would frolick hand-in-hand to whoever’s house was available. Today it was Makoto’s. They threw open the sliding door, kicked off their shoes, and raced each other to Makoto’s bed so that they could begin their long, pleasurable evening together. 

Makoto layed Ami down on the bed, her hand in the blue-haired girl’s shirt, and kissed her sensually under the chin. They slipped out of their clothes, and began their evening festivities, which, more often than not, would extend up to midnight. Most people would have lost track of the hours they’d spent making love to others, however Ami kept careful track of her time with Makoto. _If we make it to midnight_ , she thought, _that’ll be hour three thousand seven hundred and fifty-nine_. 

Ami wrapped her legs around Makoto’s back and let the taller girl insert her missionary style. Makoto kissed her. “You’re so tight, babe.” 

Makoto was the only person Ami allowed to call her babe. She thought the word sounded too crass and demeaning, especially when used with a sexual connotation, however she kinda liked when Makoto said it. It somehow made her feel special. 

It used to embarrass her to no end, especially when Makoto would say it so loudly around her classmates, but over time she began to enjoy it. Hearing the other girls gossip about her private life awakened a voyeuristic kink Ami never knew she had. For so long, Ami had played the good student, doing her homework and scoring well on tests, and for that nobody gave her so much as a passing glance, but the minute a tall girl calls her babe, then everybody suddenly becomes interested in her.

“Hey Ami, are you dating that really tall girl with the brown hair?” One of her classmates had asked. She simply answered, no, they weren’t, but that question quickly stuck itself in her head. Were they dating? They had been fucking nearly every day since they met over a year ago, usually for extended periods at a time, but never had Makoto formally asked her out. The only thing Makoto ever asked was if she wanted to have sex, though Ami didn’t fancy that frequent sex was necessarily the same thing as dating.

 _By that logic,_ Ami thought, _I would have three girlfriends_ (Rei was hitherto a work in progress). She couldn’t count the number of times Minako had climbed through her window and egged her for sex, even though her and Makoto had been preoccuied with one another. Even before that, Usagi would do the same thing, begging for sex during the wee hours of the night when she was too horny to sleep. _I really need a new lock for my window,_ Ami had thought, however the sheer number of times it had seemingly gotten her laid convinced her to leave it open at all times.

Yet despite that, Makoto never snuck into her room. She was always just _there,_ beside her or on top of her, awake or asleep. Why was that? Could it be that Makoto liked her romantically? Or did she just use Ami for sex? Was it that Makoto was horny all the time? Or was it that she was horny because Ami specifically put her in the mood? Was it because Ami let her do sexy things to her that most others wouldn’t? Or was it that she only wanted to do those sexy things because she trusted Ami? 

But perhaps most quelling of all was the question Ami asked herself every time they were together: Did she like Makoto romantically? She certainly liked the way her stomach conformed to the shape of Makoto’s cock, but did that equate to love? What is love? If Usagi was anything to go by, love is… well, really confusing and irritating when the girl refuses to so much as finger fuck you, but what if she was taking you to town every day? Does the objectifying nature of their lust for one another mean it’s not love due to a lack of innocence and tolerance, or does that mean their love is stronger? 

These questions lingered in Ami’s head for weeks, and the ambiguity was frankly unbearable. Even now as she rode atop Makoto’s massive foot-long erection, yelping and moaning like a hyena in heat, Ami couldn’t pinpoint why she felt anything. Scientifically speaking, she only felt the way she did because absurd levels of oxytocin were pumping through her brain, but that wasn’t a satisfying enough answer for her. She wanted to know if what she felt for Makoto was really love, and to do that she needed to know whether or not she and Makoto were a sure thing.

And so Ami hatched plan _Find Out If Makoto Loves Me Via Various Dubious Yet Kinky Means_ to conclude, once and for all, whether they were dating. She mentally checked off the first box in her plan, which was, of course, _Get Makoto To Hump The Crap Outta Me._ This was the easiest part of the plan, and one that led perfectly into step two, which was _Please Cum Inside Me You Glorious Amazonian Goddess, You._

“Fuck,” Makoto grunted, “I’m cumming.” Semen gushed out of her cock and into Ami, whose stomach inflated slightly from the sheer volume of Makoto’s ejaculation. Ami had never gotten pregnant before, but if Makoto’s sperm puffing up her belly was any indication of what it was like, then it must be bliss.

She lifted Ami off her cock and let the semen inside her spill out onto the bed. “Take five then start again?”

Ami nodded, completely out of breath from their earth shattering orgasm. “Five.”

Makoto yawned, laying her head into the palms of her hands. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to go all day today, babe.”

Ami crawled over to the edge of the bed and reached for her satchel on the floor. “Why’s that?”

Makoto admired Ami’s ass as she fiddled with her satchel. “Just feel a bit more tired than usual is all.” 

“If that’s the case, then I think I have just the thing for you.” Ami removed a bag from her satchel and tossed it onto Makoto’s lap. “Take a look.”

Makoto inspected the bag. It was small, but the inside was stuffed to the brim with a grass-like substance that Makoto immediately identified as pot. “No way! Ami, where’d you get this?”

“One of my teachers was dealing it behind the vending machines,” she said, a coy smirk on her face. 

“God, it’s been so long since we’ve done this.” Makoto pulled Ami into a hug. “You’re the best, babe.” 

Ami blushed. “How about you give me a reward for my troubles?” 

“With pleasure.” Their lips met, and soon enough Makoto was sucking on Ami’s tongue. She lowered the blue-haired girl onto her back, and positioned herself on top for their second sortie. 

_Step Three: Entice Makoto With Weed So She’ll Fuck Longer and Harder. Success._

Before they could go down on each other, however, Makoto’s phone rang. Makoto pulled her mouth off of Ami’s tongue, much to the girl’s displeasure, then crawled over to the nightstand where her phone was. “Just a sec, babe. Hello?”

_“Mako. It’s Minako. Wanna grab a bite to eat?”_

She glanced back at Ami, who beckoned her by rubbing her hips in an uncharacteristically seductive fashion. “Sorry, I’m a little busy right now, Mina.”

_“Great! Tell Ami to come, too. Usagi said she wanted to have a foursome after burgers.”_

“You’re not listening to me, Minako. I _said_ I’m—”

_“We’re meeting up at Rei’s place. Be there in ten.”_

And with that, the phone line went silent. Ami looked at Makoto expectantly. “We’re not going, right?”

Makoto reached for her panties. “We’re going. You know how Minako gets when we don’t show up for orgies.”

“Who cares! Let’s skip just for today!” 

Ami wasn’t one to show her irritation, so Makoto flashed her her most saccharine smile and caressed her cheek. “I’ll tell you what, babe. After we have some fun with Usagi and Minako, we’ll come straight back here and get high all weekend together. Just think of the orgy as foreplay, okay? What do you say?” 

Ami was stout at first, refusing to so much as look Makoto in the eyes, but after a few licks on her earlobe she was horny again. “Why can’t we just skip the foreplay?”

“You wouldn’t skip dinner for desert, would you? Besides, you haven’t eaten since eleven, right?”

Ami sighed. “Okay.” She extended her pinky. “You promise we’ll come right back?”

Makoto took her pinky into her own. “I promise.” They kissed, Makoto’s pinky gently wrapping around Ami’s. 

Ami stuffed the weed back into her satchel. “I’m locking all the windows the minute we get back.”

Makoto smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

“Harder, Minako! Harder!” A girl with breasts the size of basketbals bounced atop Minako, who smacked her ass over and over until it turned red. “Just like thaAAAAAH!”

“I’m cumming, Mami, my love!” Minako shot her sperm into the girl’s womb. They collapsed onto a heart shaped bed, where, behind them, two other girls, one with blue hair and the other pink, sucked each other off sixty-nine style. The blue-haired girl removed a fat cock roughly two-thirds the diameter of her mouth from her throat, a trail of spit following between it and her lips. “Hey, Minako. Wanna have sex again?”

“Sayaka,” the pink-haired girl groaned, “don’t stop sucking.”

Minako stood from the bed and pulled her skirt up to her waist. “Sorry, my darlings, but I’ve got a date.”

Mami took a lit cigarette from a nearby ashtray and put it into her mouth. “Still going commando, eh Minako?”

“You know it!” She pulled her head through the top of her sailor uniform, which had the bottom of it trimmed so that Minako’s naval was exposed, just the way she liked it. She slung her bag over her shoulder and saluted. “You gals keep fighting the good fight while I’m gone.” 

And so Minako exited the brothel, _Salopes et Trucs_ \---her personal favorite general goods store in all of the Juban District---and stepped out onto the hot Tokyo asphalt, her breasts bouncing as she swayed her hips back and forth like a model. Her sem-erect cock formed a very noticeable bulge in her skirt, attracting the eyes of every pedestrian, young and old.

None of this phased Minako, however, as the only thought which raced through her head was whichever hole she was going to fill next. Considering the candidness she used when tackling sex, accentuating her desirable parts seemed a perfectly logical strategy for attracting potential partners, of which she did constantly.

For the other Sailor Scouts, sex was an addiction spawned from the conditioning of their bodies to rigorous stimulation over the course of a year. For Minako, however, it was a way of life the same way speaking or breathing were. She knew nothing other than sex, and interpreted everything around her based on whether or not it would get her laid. And so, Minako would fuck literally everyone and everything that was willing, and she would do so without any semblance of shame or remorse, for she knew not what it meant to have such qualities. In the same way that an alcoholic drinks from the time they wake up to the time they crash, Minako would fuck day-in, day-out.

Something that had baffled Ami to no end was the unreasonable extent of Minako’s libido. The girl would quite literally go multiple days in a row without sleep, staying up all night having sex with anybody who was still erect. It didn’t seem physically possible that Minako was still alive after so much debauchery, or that she hadn’t developed a severe case of erectile dysfunction. 

The working hypothesis that Ami proposed was that years of stimulation had caused Minako’s amygdala to swell to an abnormal size, thereby minimizing her need to sleep by substituting it with a hyperactive libido. No, it didn’t make any sense whatsoever, but it was the best Ami could come up with to explain the bizarre phenomenon that was Minako’s ability to never go soft no matter how many pussies she came in. 

For all they knew, Minako was the next step in human genetics whose body evolved to match the new generation of futanari women, but Minako honestly couldn’t care less, because to her hinking about such heady things just meant less time spent having sex, and that’s exactly what she did every waking hour of her life, including now as she approached a particularly busty business woman.

With the same swiftness and ease which Minako used to call Makoto on her cellphone, she simultaneously plunged her cock into the business woman’s asshole behind two dumpsters in a sketchy alleyway.

 _“Hello?”_ She heard Makoto answer on the other end.

“Mako. It’s Minako. Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

_“Of course! Then we can have sex, right?”_

Makoto had always figured Minako’s inability to take no for an answer was one of malice and greed, but what she didn’t know was that the blonde was genuinely incapable of processing anything that didn’t directly imply that she was going to get laid. Minako, herself, was blissfully unaware of this fact, and so had never bothered to correct it at any point in her life.

“Great!” She replied. “Tell Ami to come, too! Usagi said she wanted to have a foursome after burgers.”

_“Oh I just can’t wait for you to fuck me, Mina-tan!”_

“We’re meeting up at Rei’s place. Be there in ten.” She turned her phone off right as she came inside the business woman’s ass. She pulled out, tucked her now dampened cock back into her skirt, then thanked the woman she just fucked before skipping out of the alleyway.

* * *

Rei’s uncle waved to Minako as she approached the shrine. “Mina-tan, good to see you!”

“Hey, Gramps. Rei in her room?”

“Yes. In fact, I believe her and Usagi-tan have something very special in store for you.”

“If it’s another one of Rei’s chastity belts, I ain’t interested,” she sighed, walking towards the house.

“Are we still on for Tuesday?” Rei’s uncle shouted behind her.

“Of course!” She flashed her cock. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Most people considered Minako to be a slut, but Usagi had voiced disapproval over this. “You’re not a slut, Mina-chan,” she had said one day while they jerked each other off in the girl’s bathroom, “you’re Post-Slut. You have transcended the typical slut status most often associated with well-to-do girls our age, and have become the embodiment to the spirit of sex.”

 _Post-Slut, huh?_ It didn’t make much sense to her at the time, but lately Minako thought about it a lot. What did it mean to embody the spirit of sex? And is she well-to-do or does she do well? She realized Usagi was prone to saying bizarre things with little coherency, but what she had said that day struck a particular cord with Minako, who couldn’t help but identify with those terms.

She slid the door open to Rei’s room. “Hey guys, wanna grab something to….” The second her eyes came into contact with Rei’s naked, Minako was hard again. So entranced was she, in fact, that she didn’t even realize that she had grabbed her cellphone and taken Rei’s picture. 

It was then that Ami and Makoto walked in, and all her brain could process was a five way Sailor Scout orgy. Five way Sailor Scout orgy. Five way Sailor Scout orgy. Five. Way. Sailor. Scout. Orgy.

She could have cried, the idea was so beautiful. You know, _could have_. Instead she stripped and immediately called dibs on Rei’s virginity, to which Usagi granted her full permission.

Today Minako had a date. 


	3. Rei I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rei achieves self actualization during the heat of battle.

Rei was a dying breed of human. Nearly Ninety-nine percent of futanari women were born with a libido three times that of a regular human, and due to a surge in futanari populations across the globe, society had restructured itself to accommodate this upswing in sexuality. Nowadays sex was as common as shaking hands, and much of this was due to the commodification of futanari as a whole. They were expected, by all parties, to fuck whenever and wherever for anyone just as much as they expected people to fuck them whenever and wherever they were horny.

Even futanari like Ami who generally kept to themselves had nevertheless partaken in countless sexual acts ever since they were old enough to pop a boner, yet somehow Rei, despite having been born with the traits of a futanari and surrounded by four other women who constantly begged for her dick, had hitherto abstained from sex. Her late mother had taught her that purity and self worth were one in the same, and raised her to value nature and love over mindless sex.

_ But wait a minute,  _ thought Rei, _ something isn’t quite right.  _ She watched as her girlfriend bent herself over and invited Makoto to fuck her in the ass. And then she watched Ami form a fuck train after becoming jealous and sticking her dick in her own girlfriend’s ass. As if that weren’t enough, Minako had pressed herself against Rei’s back and instigated a handjob from behind. She was moaning. They were moaning. Everybody was moaning.

And that’s when Rei realized, That’s right _ , my mom didn’t have a dick. She had absolutely no clue what the hell she was talking about.  _ Then, without thinking, Rei squared herself up to Ami’s behind and joined the fuck train. She slowly pushed her way into Ami, who had been so preoccupied with Makoto that she yelped in a combination of surprise and pleasure, and felt her mind melt. How, she wondered, could she have avoided something that felt so good for so long? She asked that question again, however, when she felt Minako enter her the same way she did Ami. 

By this point Rei could hardly register where the pleasure was coming from. All she knew was that there were indeed copious amounts of pleasure emanating from her nether regions. The intake was so overwhelming that her mind couldn’t bring itself to wander any farther than the blue-headed woman with whom she identified as the source of all this pleasure, and so began thrusting as hard as she reasonably could. When she felt that it wasn’t enough, she clutched onto Ami’s breasts and used them to leverage herself so she could thrust faster.

Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. All she could think were those two words. Faster. Harder. She hadn’t even noticed that Minako was doing the same thing to her. And with a few hearty knocks against Rei’s prostate, she felt an orgasm shuddered through her body. She curled her toes and let her tongue drape out of her mouth as her cock sent forth a wave of semen into the ass of her friend, Ami Mizuno. Around the same time, she felt her own insides dampen from Minako’s ejaculation, and realized that everyone had experienced an orgasm simultaneously. 

They held each other close, panting as they became mired in one another’s sweat and odor. With her mind still frayed from the pleasure, Rei leaned forward to enchant Ami with a kiss. Ami accepted, and soon their tongues were deep into each other’s throats. 

Her hands rubbed Ami’s breasts up and down, this time truly taking in their supple sensation. Rei didn’t understand where this sudden lust for Ami came from. Before she viewed Ami as a sweet and humble girl, but now…. Now she didn’t know what she thought, she was so beautiful. Was this lust simply in her nature as a futanari woman? Or did it manifest as a result of repressing her urges for so long?  _ Maybe _ , thought Rei,  _ there also exists inside of me a lust for Minako and Makoto that I never wanted to admit to myself until now. _

It was when she found Minako’s tongue begin to explore the inner folds of her mouth alongside Ami that she found her answer. She resided herself to the other two girls as they took turns sucking on her tongue, and let her body relax for the first time since all of this had started. 

Usagi sprung off of Makoto’s dick and shoved her tongue into the mix, yelling enthusiastically about how she wanted to join the fun. Makoto sighed and followed quickly behind her, and in that moment after their five tongues touched, the Sailor Guardians had truly, for the first time, became one. When they eventually separated, none of them were sure how much time had passed, however a large pool of saliva had formed on the floor below them. 

They drew back, attempting to catch their breaths. Usagi ran her hand tenderly across Rei’s thigh. “How was it, Rei?”

Rei panted, still somewhat dazed. “How was what?”

“Your first orgy? Did you feel good?”

Rei nodded. “Yeah. It was good… really, really…. Good.”

“I could tell,” Ami said. “You were having a field day with my ass.”

“No kidding. I could feel you thrusting through Ami.” 

Rei blushed. “I… I’ll try to control myself more next time.”

“I didn’t say I disliked it.”

Rei blinked. “You didn’t?”

Minako whispered into Rei’s ear. “Ami is secretly an anal freak. Just as Makoto—“

“I can hear you, Minako—”

“All the really smart girls I’ve been with are the same way. Just keep that in mind.”

“Oh… okay.” Rei squirmed in place. “By the way, how do you guys… um….” Her voice trailed off as her face grew red again.

“Say that again,” Usagi said, leaning closer.

“I said, um, like how do you... you know...” 

Rei squirmed more and more. Makoto realized what she was trying to ask. “How do we clean the semen out?”

Smoke billowed out from Rei’s ears. “Y-yeah. That.”

“Oh, that? All you gotta do is...” Minako made a circle with her fingers and licked at it. 

Rei’s eyelid twitched at the thought. “Eh—“

Makoto patted the stunned girl’s shoulder. “What Minako is trying to say is that we sometimes do that for fun, but you can just hop in the bath and clean yourself that way.”

“O-oh….” Rei stood up, and motioned to the door. “I think I’ll go do that now.” 

Usagi and Minako jumped up behind her. “We’re coming too!” Before Rei could retaliate, the two blondes dragged her down the hallway and into the bathroom. The last words Ami and Makoto heard were Usagi declaring dibs on cleaning Rei. 

Ami piled up her clothes. “I say we take this opportunity to escape.”

Makoto nodded. “Good thing Rei decided to join us now. They’ll be so preoccupied with her that they won’t bother us at all this weekend.”

“I guess we lucked out.” Ami was about to click her bra back into place, but stopped when she noticed Makoto staring at her. “Something wrong?”

“We need to clean each other out before we put our panties back on.” 

Ami blushed. “Oh.... Right.” 

“Want me to go first?”

“Please.”

Despite their rushing to escape, Ami and Makoto took their time making sure they were clean. All they could hear as they shuffled out of Rei’s house were the nearly indistinguishable moans of the other three echoing out of the bathroom.  _ For someone who just lost her virginity, _ Ami thought,  _ Rei sure sounds the most energetic.  _


	4. An Evening of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei, Usagi and Minako spend an entire day doing such plentiful activities as each other.

Usagi wrapped her legs around Rei’s waist and let her weight fall onto the raven-haired girl’s cock, then felt Minako’s slowly penetrate her asshole from behind. Usagi’s eyes rolled back into her skull from the pleasure while her tongue hung from her mouth for Rei to suck on.

This marked Rei’s first experience sandwiching another woman, and luckily for her that woman was her well endowed, psychosexual girlfriend. Being able to hold Usagi’s plump body in her arms while listening to her wail in a sex-induced euphoria gave Rei a sense of pride and confidence that she had lacked her entire life. She had only partaken in sexual intercourse for less than twenty minutes, yet it seemed impossible that she could ever return to her abstinent lifestyle again after experiencing the rush of fucking another person. 

“The day Rei Hino goes soft is the day Rei Hino dies,” the raven-haired girl had proclaimed earlier while Minako sucked her semen out of Rei’s ass. So inspired was Usagi by her girlfriend’s resolution that she immediately hopped onto Rei’s dick and so instigated the current plot line of Usagi being double-teamed by her hot friends.

Usagi used whatever upper body strength she had to maneuver herself up and down her lovers’ cocks while Rei and Minako alternated their thrusts to maintain a steady tempo. They continued like this for ten straight minutes until each of them reached orgasm which then signaled their change to a new position, this time with Usagi fucking Rei in the ass while Rei did Minako missionary style on the floor. 

The leftover cum from Usagi’s prior sandwiching spilled out onto the floor with each thrust while her balls slapped loudly against Rei’s ass. Rei, too dumb in her current state of ecstasy to think straight, slobbered her tongue all over Minako’s face as she indiscriminately humped the blonde’s pussy. Minako, of course, didn’t mind the savage treatment of her body as watching Rei’s strict moral code feverishly self-destruct right in front of her served as a huge turn on. 

Minako had always dreamt of fucking Rei silly, and on many occasions seriously considered seducing the girl just so she could claim to be the one who tainted Rei’s purity as a shrine maiden. What always stopped her, however, was Usagi, who, despite being a total cum loving, futanari slut, was remarkably capable of holding a grudge wherein she would enact a sex embargo against Minako for lengthy periods of time. 

“You’re bluffing,” Minako had said after Usagi confronted her about fucking her mom (twice <3), “ain’t no way you of all people can stop having having sex with me.” A day passed. Then a second. Then a week. Then before Minako knew it a month had passed and Usagi still refused to sleep with her until she apologized, which she eventually did before promptly spending an entire night humping Usagi’s brains out in an attempt to make up for lost time. And while matters between the two returned to normal after only a few days, the message was clear to Minako that if wanted to keep her favorite little blonde fuck buddy around she would have to respect Rei’s boundaries.

But of course Usagi had also grown, on numerous occasions, impatient with her girlfriend’s vow of chastity and so began sneaking pictures of Rei in various states of undress that she could masturbate to, oftentimes with the other Sailor Scouts. __

_ For someone so conscientious of Rei’s boundaries, _ Minako thought, _ Usagi sure has no qualms violating them when she wants to get her rocks off. _

Minako drooled when she remembered how graceful and resolute Rei appeared in those photos. It was the polar opposite of the slobbering mess currently lapping at her nose, and Minako felt eternally thankful for that. 

Minako wrapped her legs around Rei’s body. “Cum with me Rei! Cum!” She moaned, sucking the raven-haired girl’s tongue into her mouth like a pacifier. Rei and Usagi thrusted harder and faster until gargantuan orgasms that felt like their brains were shooting out of their cocks sent them into a quivering fit. 

For the second time in her life Rei felt another woman’s semen coat the deepest recesses of her asshole. A moment later she similarly felt for the second time in her life another woman’s tongue slurp said semen out of her ass with great fervor, and suddenly the three girls had found themselves back where they started, cleaning each other out on the floor of the bathroom. They continued like this for ten straight minutes, then changed positions.

Rei and Usagi got down on their knees and slid their lips up and down the length of Minako’s cock. Their tongues met at the tip, their saliva mixing with Minako’s precum until Rei was struck with the sudden courage to swallow her cock all the way down to its base. This was the first time Rei had another woman’s penis in her mouth, and on it she could taste with surprising clarity herself and Usagi, as well as the semen and smegma she had accumulated from weeks worth of sex with strangers. The smell alone could have driven Rei mad, but what really sent her over the mental edge was the feeling of hard flesh prodding at the back of her throat.

Inspired by her girlfriend’s newfound love of felatio, Usagi sucked Minako’s balls into her mouth, swirling them around her tongue as though they were grapes from the vineyards of Dionysus. Minako could only drool as she stared down at her two lovers, themselves gazing in a transcendental heat back up at her. “Cumming” was the only word to escape her lips as ribbons of sperm began pouring into Rei’s esophagus. She gagged, tears welling in her eyes, yet clutched tightly at Minako’s ass as if unwilling to part with the blonde’s erection.

Rei thought she was going to drown with how much semen she was swallowing. It burned at the back of her throat and shot out of her nose while tears streamed down her gagging face, yet still she clutched at Minako’s ass cheeks, unwilling to part with the blonde’s hot, bulging erection. A small part of her desperately wished she could go on sucking it forever, but nevertheless Minako pulled her cock out, leaving nothing but gobs of cum dripping down a dazed Rei’s chin. 

Usagi took the opportunity to feed Rei a pill, who happily swallowed it along with Minako’s sperm. “What did you just give me?” 

“Birth control pills,” Usagi answered, licking the raven-haired girl’s chin clean. “Take one of these babies every day and soon you’ll get to enjoy your front porch just like me and Minako.”

“So I assume you’ll be the first to use it?” Rei winked, her hand wandering its way down to her girlfriend’s boisterous balls. 

“Oh Rei!” Usagi moaned, falling onto her back as a posh pair of lips swallowed her cock in one fell swoop.

Minako shoved her erection in Usagi’s face, then laid sideways so her mouth could reach Rei’s. “Sucky me too,” she cooed. Usagi nodded and together the girls instigated a three-way sixty-nine that continued for ten straight minutes before they all simultaneously reached orgasm yet again.

This pattern of changing positions until each of them achieved climax went on to characterize the rest of their night as for the next five hours the three sex addled Sailor Scouts experimented with any and every position possible until eventually Rei passed out from fatigue. She hadn’t even pulled her cock out from Usagi’s pussy when sleep took her, simply nodding off with her face stuffed between her girlfriend’s perky breasts. 

“Mmgghh gphhn mphd,” Usagi croaked.

Minako pulled her cock out from Usagi’s throat. “Sorry hun, say that again.”

She swallowed the cum Minako had left in her mouth. “I said I’m getting kinda tired.” 

“Already?”

“It’s been like five hours, Mina.” 

“Fine.” Minako pointed to Rei’s unconscious figure. “Want me to pull her out of you?”

“No thanks. I think I’ll sleep like this.” 

“On the bathroom floor?”

“It’s honestly not that uncomfortable.”

Minako shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She walked over to Rei’s room whereupon she re-equipped her flimsy top and skirt combo. She then looked around the room confused until she was struck with the revelation that Ami and Makoto had vanished. “Hey Usagi!” She yelled. “When did the other two leave?”

“Not sure. Probably whenever we moved to the bathroom.”

Minako picked up her phone and returned to the bathroom. “God, and to think how much fun it would’ve been to have all five of us together for more than just one flimsy anal train.” 

“I wouldn’t bother them right now, Mina. I think the two of them want some alone time.”

“I suppose,” Minako sighed. “Guess I’ll just head to a brothel for the night then.”

“Alright. Have a good night then MinAHH!” Usagi bit her lip and ejaculated onto her unconscious girlfriend’s stomach. 

Minako blinked. “Is Rei still hard in there?” Usagi nodded, panting in the afterglow of her sudden orgasm. Minako’s erection quickly returned, lifting her skirt just high enough for her balls to peek out beneath the cloth. “That’s, like, really fucking kinky.” She glanced at Rei’s defenseless asshole, ready to bend over and take it for another spin, but reluctantly shook her head clear of such thoughts. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love.”

“See ya, Mina-chan.” 

Minako left Rei’s house, an occasional moan from Usagi following her out the door. She dialed a number on her cellphone. “Yo, Boss Daddy. It’s Minako. Mind if I make a quick stop by your place?”


	5. A Night of Decadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Makoto share some doobies while Minako gets some nose candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onwards the extreme fetishes become more and more prevalent so I will list which fetishes appear in each chapter so you know what you’re getting into.
> 
> Fetishes which appear in this chapter: Explicit drug use, cumflation, threesome, futa on futa, futa on male, anal, vaginal, incest.

Makoto took a good, long puff of her joint, inhaling as much vapor into her lungs as possible, then rammed her lips into Ami’s. All the vapor that had swirled around in Makoto’s mouth flowed into Ami’s, who, seconds later, withdrew her lips so she could blow it into the musky bedroom air. 

Marajuana smoke fogged the room from hours of continual doping. Its odor soaked into everything from the beige patterned walls to the cotton of their bed sheets, leaving the two Senshi to muck in it as though they were rolling through clouds. The resulting humidity made them slimy with sweat which, when added to the intensity of their sexual marathon, left the sheets drenched their fluids.

They passed the joint back and forth, jerking one another off in order to speed up the revival of their erections in what was beginning to be their ninth hour of non-stop fucking. Ami, with her brain completely fried, sucked on it as though it were a pacifier, while Makoto stared with wide, dilated eyes at her girlfriend’s tits, ready yet again to savagely battering ram her uterus. Once she felt her cock hard and throbbing, she snatched the joint out of Ami’s fingers, took one last puff of it, then ashed it in a nearby tray overflowing with used pot. 

Ami was too stoned to react as Makoto’s greasy body flopping on top of her, simply spreading her legs out of horny habit. Her whole body felt like static, so much so that she barely registered Makoto’s oversized member sliding into her pussy until late into the game when it banged against the entrance of her womb. The pleasure hit her all at once, and soon she found semen spurting from her cock onto her breasts, which furiously bounced up and down from the force of Makoto’s thrusting.

It didn’t take Makoto long to finish either. Ami’s pussy felt good enough on its own, but seeing the blue-haired girl orgasm so quickly inspired her to achieve a similarly swift climax. She never ceased her thrusting, however. Even as her ejaculation made her dick sore from over exertion, Makoto refused to skip a beat, pushing Ami deeper into the mattress’ surface with the sheer brunt of her thrusts.

Ami hardly had any time to catch her breath before the momentum of Makoto’s cock had her back reeling from pleasure. The soppiness of Makoto’s sperm spewing out of her pussy created a loud CLAP whenever the brunette’s cock banged against her crotch. The sound was almost deafening for Ami whose current high made it rattle through her head like a gong. And she would have it no other way, cumming again mere seconds later with an intensity that felt like ejaculating her brains all over her face. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull as her moans devolved into wails of madness so loud they completely eclipsed everything else. 

Hearing Ami’s screams only encouraged Makoto to thrust harder. She wanted to wring out every pitch, every octave that Ami’s vocal cords could reach, even if it risked waking up the whole neighborhood. She desired nothing more than to drive that sexy little brainiac to the brink of insanity with her dick, and so she thrust and thrust until she orgasmed yet again in her pussy. She poured so much cum inside that Ami’s stomach inflated slightly, but even that wasn’t enough to satisfy Makoto. Her cock went numb and her balls pruned from the obscene amount of semen being expelled from her nuts, but still she continued thrusting over and over again until she came again and again and again. 

By the time Makoto’s cock went soft Ami’s stomach had swelled like a woman nine months into pregnancy. She didn’t so much as pull out of her bloated girlfriend as her dick slipped out for Makoto’s legs were too shaky to stay properly aligned with Ami’s pussy which leaked cum like a white chocolate cornet. It took dozens of deep breaths before either of them could remember who or where they were, but when they did they dazedly huddle together. 

Ami rubbed her stomach tenderly, feeling all of Makoto’s cum slosh around in her balloon-like belly. The ability to ingest such copious amounts of semen was a unique property of futanari women, and it was one of Ami’s favorite kinks for the sole reason that it let her feel as though she were pregnant with Makoto’s baby. She wished it could last forever, however all of that semen would be absorbed into her body come sunrise, and she’d be restored to her normal, slender self. 

Ami ran her hands over her breasts. “I feel like I’ll start lactating any second now.”

Makoto flicked her tongue across Ami’s distended belly. “You’re so beautiful when you’re like this, babe.”

Ami smiled. She loved when Makoto complimented her. She fished for them like a spoiled child. “That’s only because it’s your baby batter stuffing me.”

Makoto shook her head. “No, it’s because Ami Mizuno is the prettiest girl with the nicest ass in the world.” As if to illustrate her point, Makoto snaked one hand over to Ami’s rear and gave it a squeeze. She only meant it for it to be a sweet gesture, but once she started feeling up Ami’s ass both of them became horny again.

Ami quietly moaned Makoto’s name and let the brunette’s tongue invade her mouth. It didn’t matter how tired she was, or how bloated her stomach became, Ami was ready to take another liter of Makoto’s cum up her ass. Makoto, however, stopped herself, planting a tender kiss on Ami’s forehead. “I’ll set an alarm for nine o’clock. We’ll shoot for at least ten hours tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Ami nodded, nestling her head in her lover’s breasts. “That sounds lovely. Absolutely lovely.”

Makoto wrapped her arm around Ami and then pulled the dampened comforter over their naked bodies. “See you in the morning, babe. Goodnight.”

“I’ll see you then. Goodnight Makoto.”

That night Ami dreamt that she was a mother of three beautiful girls, and that all of them resembled Makoto. 

* * *

“Minako-sama? Minako-sama?” A bald man in shades slid through an exotically decorated curtain to find Minako bare back fucking a muscular man atop a heart-shaped bed. Another more heavyset man ate her out from behind, his hands bound by rope and eyes veiled by a blindfold. 

The bald man cleared his throat, blush flooding his cheeks. “E-excuse me, Minako-sama. The Boss will meet you now.”

Minako held up a finger. “Hold on… I’m almost…. Almost!” She buckled her knees and thrust as hard as she could, howling like a dog in heat as gobs upon gobs of semen filled the man’s ass until it was overflowing down his taint and onto the bed. He grunted from the stimulation, and soon after his own ejaculation added itself to the pantheon of stains that colored the bed spread.

Minako let out a satisfied sigh and then, with semen still dripping down the neck of her cock, climbed off of the man and the bed to reequip her skirt, much to her escort’s confusion as her erection poked out the front. She noticed this, and lifted the folds to display her family’s magnificent jewels. “Wanna go, baby?”

He tried his best to refuse, but within two seconds of being introduced to Minako’s dick he found himself bent over with his pants down, taking it all the way to its base. Only a few moments later Minako would exit the room alone, leaving the three men to their own devices atop the heart-shaped bed.

She stepped inside a tiny office where adjacent to her sat the large, towering figure of The Boss, puffing on a Cuban cigar longer than the length of his face. “Minako, my dear,” he said in a deep, raspy voice, “nice of you to come.”

Minako leaned over the desk and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Hey Boss Man. Got anything good for me tonight?”

He nodded, then clapped his hands. Two women standing completely nude and erect entered the room. One had wavy purple hair that draped down her back and balls as big as apples, while the other had braided white hair and a thin but lengthy cock that measured about twelve inches.

“These are our newest girls, Koan and Berthier.”

_Please be sisters,_ prayed Minako. _Please be sisters. Please be sisters. Please be sisters._

“They are sisters.” Minako’s erection returned instantly. 

The sisters bowed and spoke in unison. “We are pleased to meet you, Master. We will be in your care tonight.” Minako wasted no time taking both of their cocks into her hand and pulling them into a kiss. Koan and Berthier kissed back in kind, lapping their tongues against Minako’s as their erections throbbed against Minako’s palms.

The Boss puffed his cigar. “Tonight you and you alone will be testing a powerful new product of ours which you’ll find waiting for you in The Pink Room.” 

Minako withdrew her tongue much to the sisters’ disappointment. “So I’m the only one using the new stuff? That’s kinda lame, Boss Man.”

“Not to worry, my dear. We’ve prepared weaker nose candy for those two. Much, much weaker.”

Minako began jerking the sisters off faster. “Is this new stuff really that strong?” 

The Boss ashed his cigar. “The smallest whiff of it has ten times more kick than any of those shitty street drugs you use, and lasts three times as long.”

A devilish grin crept across Minako’s face. “Then what the hell are we waiting for!?” She ended her dual assault on Koan and Berthier and dragged them by their cocks to a pink tinted bedroom down the hallway. A modestly sized table sat in front of the bed, three paper name plates with each of their names perched on top and an accompanying white powder positioned neatly at the foot of them. 

Minako inspected her middle powder. “It looks no different from cocaine.” 

Berthier presented a thinly rolled-up dollar bill to the blonde. “Shall we test it then, Master?”

Minako took the bill then gave Berthier a hearty clap on the ass. “Read my mind you sexy minx.” Koan and Berthier took ahold of their own rolled up dollar bills, and together the three sex-crazed women bent over their respective powders. “See you two beauties on the other side,” Minako said.

She snorted and then instantly came fountains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!


	6. A Morning of Decadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Usagi baptizes Rei into the cult of the bimbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fetishes which appear in this chapter: Vaginal, anal, futa on futa, stomach deformation, cumflation, mentioned drug use, weird kinky mind jujitsu? (I don’t know what to call it. You’ll know it when you see it.)

Rei had a strange dream that night. She was butt naked and erect along with her friends. They all formed a circle and gave one another handjobs while swapping spit with whoever was thirsty. They broke off into two groups, Usagi, Ami and Minako in one and Rei alone with Makoto in the other. Makoto was so tall. She hovered over Rei, pushing her onto the floor and forcibly spreading her legs with those oh so strong arms. Her dick was so long it looked to be saluting. It poked at the entrance of Rei’s snatch before slowly easing its way inside where soon it came upon her uterus. It banged against it once, twice, then Makoto reeled back and thrust with all her might. Next thing Rei knew her dick was visible through her tummy. 

The pleasure nearly caused Rei’s brain to split right down the center. It was too much for her to handle. Her balls practically emptied themselves on her face in an instant. It was like she was orgasming faster than she could ejaculate. _Make me your bitch, Makoto!_ Rei thought. _Mess me up! Break me! Fuck me even harder! Harder! Harder!_

Every thrust sent currents of electricity straight to Rei’s head. Her body spasmed uncontrollably as though all her reflexes were triggering from the pleasure wrought from being destroyed by Makoto’s cock. And when that cock thrust for the last time in her, and all it’s sperm drowned her womb in its viscousness, Rei could feel the eggs in her ovaries fertilize as her stomach swelled with semen to mirror her impregnation. 

But even as Makoto extracted her cock from Rei’s pussy, the raven-haired girl still couldn’t bring her muscles to stop twitching as though her body were possessed. Cum dripped off her still erect cock which thrust into the open air looking for something to stimulate it even more. 

It was then that she found herself standing with her cock resting atop a voluptuous pair of ass cheeks in an unfamiliar room that absolutely reeked of semen to the point that the smell made her eyes burn. She instinctively grabbed both sides of the girl’s love handles and thrusted as hard as she could into her already moist asshole. It squeezed around her cock perfectly, almost as though it were made specifically with her in mind. 

She then felt a cold pair of hands squeeze her own ass cheeks before a nice, long cock pushed its way into her colon. Rei gasped, then turned to see Minako hunched over her back, winking as she viciously fucked Rei in the ass.. 

A sexy voice then cried out from in front of her. “Harder Rei!” Rei glanced back towards that illustrious ass her cock had nested in and realized that its owner was no other than Ami. Her large, blue eyes screamed for attention, attention which Rei satisfied by offering her tongue. Ami’s own tongue slithered up Rei’s sulcus, tracing the median line gingerly and lovingly. Rei’s hands slid up Ami’s body and seized her breasts. God, they were so soft. She wanted to shove her dick between their pillowy texture and cum all over Ami’s studious face. 

“Rei!” Ami cried. “Harder, Rei!”

Rei thrust with all her might. “Cumming!” She gasped. “I’m cumming!”

“Me too, Rei!” Usagi cried. “I’m gonna cum!”

_Huh?_

Rei’s eyes darted open. Underneath her was her beautiful girlfriend, ecstasy plastered on her sex-crazed face as she moaned in orgasm. Rei, too, began to moan as she pumped semen into Usagi’s snatch. The two panted on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, sweat beading down their silky, cum-stained skin as their eyes adjusted to the sunlight radiating through the windows. 

When she could see clearly again, Rei’s eyes became enchanted with her girlfriend’s gleaming countenance and its pink, puffy lips. They were wet with drool whose source Rei quickly identified as coming from her still salivating mouth. She licked up the mess she had made, then seized Usagi’s lips with her own. Their tongues intertwined, desperate for one another’s slimy touch. All the spit which Rei had reclaimed quickly found its way back into Usagi, who swallowed it with an audible gulp. She gave Rei’s ass a firm clap and left a modest kiss atop her nose. “That’s one helluva way to wake me up, Rei.”

Rei traced smaller kisses up Usagi’s neck. “I couldn’t help it. It just felt too good.” Usagi reeled her head back as Rei began sucking on her chin. She then began thrusting inside of Usagi again, eager to fill her girlfriend with yet another batch of semen. They ended up orgasming three more times before they were satisfied. Neither of them wanted to separate from the other’s warm, cushiony body, but they eventually parted, because today was a big day, the day that Rei was to be truly indoctrinated as a woman into modern futanari society.

“What does it mean to be, um, indoctrinated, as you call it?”

Usagi bent over and turned the hot water knob to Rei’s shower. “I’m not really good at explaining it, but you know how we had lots of sex yesterday?”

“Naturally.” Rei felt a slight tingle in her private areas.

“Well everybody else also has a lot of sex every day, because there’s just so many more futanari nowadays, y’know? We’re like nature’s cum dumpsters.” 

Rei frowned. “Isn’t that a really degrading way to look at things?”

“It is!” Usagi stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her back. “But it feels unbelievably good to be degraded, doesn’t it?”

“It’s one thing to have sex and another to be degraded, Usagi.”

Usagi held out her hand. Rei took it, joining her girlfriend underneath the sprinkling hot water. Usagi embraced Rei from behind, her breasts and her cock pressing against her back, and caressed the raven-haired girl’s chest in an uncharacteristically sensual manner. She flicked her tongue over Rei’s earlobe, then whispered “This is your body, Rei.” She lowered one hand down to Rei’s cock and gently massaged the shaft. “And this is your cock.”

Rei nodded as her breathing became ragged and her dick hardened in Usagi’s hand. The blonde then continued. “This cock had never cum before yesterday, and yet it came for eight hours like it was nothing. That is the cock of a futanari.” She then humped Rei’s ass, causing the girl to stifle a moan. “You had never so much as touched your butt before, yet Mina slid into it like it was nothing. That is because you were built for sex.” Rei was now completely hard. Usagi could feel it throbbing in her hand, and so began jerking it off. “This is your body, Rei. Your sexy, sexy body meant to pleasure and to be pleasured.”

Rei gasped. “U-Usagi—“

“Say it back to me. This is my body. It was built for sex.”

Rei shuddered as the spine of her girlfriend’s cock slithered up to her tailbone. The steam from their shower made her already flushed face burn hotter as her own throbbing erection betrayed her self control. “This is my body,” she meekly repeated, “It was built for sex.”

“Now say your name. I am Rei Hino and this is my body.”

“I-I am Rei Hino… and… Usagi, what’s this all abo—” 

Usagi pumped her hand up and down Rei’s shaft. The poor girl buckled her knees from the pleasure, but was robbed of it when Usagi’s motions abruptly ceased. She looked at the blonde with desperation, but Usagi simply shook her head. “Yesterday was your birth, today is your baptism. Now say it back to me.”

“I am Rei Hino... this is my body….”

“Louder Rei.”

“I am Rei Hino and this is my—”

“Louder!”

Rei Took a deep breath and then screamed with all her might, “I am Rei Hino and this is my body!”

Usagi released her grip on Rei’s cock and clasped her breasts. “What are these Rei?”

“My chest—”

“No! These are Rei Hino’s tits!” Usagi gave each boob a firm squeeze. “Say it!”

“My tits!” Rei moaned. “These are Rei Hino’s tits!”

Usagi kneaded them together like dough. “What does Rei Hino want to do with her tits?”

“Want to…?” Rei panted.

Usagi pinched her left nipple, causing Rei to howl. “Don’t think! Just say it! What do Rei Hino’s tits want?!”

“I want you to touch them!” Rei yelled. “I want you to suck them! Lick them…! I want to feel your hot, throbbing cock between them!”

Usagi moved her hand back down to Rei’s cock. “What is this?”

“This is Rei Hino’s cock!” She shouted.

Usagi slowly slid her hand up and down the shaft. “What does Rei Hino’s cock want?”

“Your hand! It wants your hand! It wants to cum! Cum in another girl!” She began thrusting against the open air as though another girl were in front of her. “It wants pussy! I want to fuck your pussy Usagi!”

Usagi grinded her cock between Rei’s ass cheeks, then gave either one a hearty clap. “What is this Rei?”

“My ass!” She cooed. “It wants to be groped! To be slapped! To be dominated by your cock! I want to taste your cum deep inside my anus!”

“Last one.” Usagi’s hand burrowed beneath Rei’s balls and teased the entrance of her pussy. “The only place you’ve yet to use.” 

Usagi dug one finger inside. Rei’s eyes rolled back as her tongue flopped out of her mouth. “I want it!” She moaned, bending over against the wall. “I want your cock in my pussy Usagi! I need it!”

“Oh Rei, you look so beautiful when you’re horny like this!” Despite Usagi’s best attempt to maintain her composure, even she was beginning to cave to her desires. Her cock was about ready to explode onto Rei’s ass, yet she held out just long enough to jam it into her sopping wet pussy. They both came instantly, Rei all over the wall and Usagi inside her girlfriend’s until recently untainted snatch. They wailed in lustful madness for all the world to hear, then continued fucking until the water became cold. 

By the time Rei stepped out of the shower, she was a new woman. She walked with glide in her stride, swaying her hips back and forth and letting her erection confidently bob up and down with every step. Her entire body felt bouncier, like her breasts, ass and testicles jiggled with more gusto. She took one glance at her naked self in the mirror and smirked at how fuckable she looked. “Usagi,” she said, “I’m really hot.”

Usagi joined her at the mirror and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’ll say.” 

Rei took the time to admire each curve of Usagi’s body. The object of her list and affection for so long, now butt naked in her arms. She gave the blonde’s rear two light claps, then returned Usagi’s kiss on the cheek. “So what did you and Minako have planned for me today?”

Usagi nestled closer to her lover. “First we’re getting on the Futanari Transit.” 

The Futanari Transit was a set of public train cars where the city’s futanari were free to have sex on board. They were infamous for packing women inside like sardines during rush hour, and for accumulating such a putrid odor that they could be smelled from above ground whenever the doors opened. The majority of its passengers boarded with no destination in mind, simply using the space as an excuse to spend hours, sometimes entire days, in a never-ending orgy. Rei has naturally avoided it at all costs, because once inside you were consenting to any form of insertion no matter how uncomfortable, but now Rei was visibly excited, simply nodding her head and saying “Splendid.”

“We’ll take the transit to the Red Light District where Minako lives, and then she’ll lead us from there.”

“So when are we meeting Minako?”

Usagi grinned. “Why don’t we call her and find out?”

* * *

Minako’s thrust into the asshole of an unconscious Berthier, her eyes bloodshot from the adrenaline brought on by The Boss’ new drug. Both of the sisters who had been tasked with satisfying Minako for the night had passed out from pleasure overload and fatigue hours ago, but the blonde hadn’t noticed or cared. She just kept on fucking their beautiful bodies until their stomachs had ballooned from the overload of Minako’s semen.

Her phone vibrated on the floor below her. She picked it up mid-thrusting and unlocked the screen with her nose. “What’s up Usagi, baby?”

_“Hi Mina~~~ Me and Rei are ready to start her indoctrination.”_

“Sick,” Minako shuddered, “hold on just a… AHH!” She came for what could have reasonably been her hundredth time since snorting that mysterious powder, yet still her balls continued to produce great gobs of sperm. Berthier moaned in her sleep as her belly distended another centimeter. 

Minako extracted her cock with an audible POP, a messy trail of semen connecting the head to Berthier’s gaping anus. A sticky stream of backed up cum oozed out and trickled down to her similarly stuffed pussy.

Minako sighed a breath of fresh air. “God, that felt fantastic.”

Rei’s voice echoed through the phone’s speakers. _“Did you sleep at all last night, Minako?”_

“Is that Rei-chan?” She kissed the speaker as loudly as she could. “Miss my cock, baby? I know it misses your fine ass right now.”

_“Yes, actually,”_ Rei answered flatly, _“so finish up whoever you’re fucking and come join us.”_

Minako wiped the leftover cum off her cock with her free hand. “Can’t say no to that now can I?” She licked a nice, gooey gob off her palm, then spoke with it still on her tongue. “Wear shomethin’ shecshy for me, ‘kay? Bye.” 

She hung up the phone, then swallowed what remained in her mouth. She marveled at the bloated sisters snoring on the floor, and the literal puddles of sperm caking like an exploded casserole all of the walls. “I wish I could take you two lovelies home with me.” She stood up and stretched, picking up her damp sailor uniform in the process, then sniffled. “Also need to get my hand on more of that drug.” 

Her present erection was the same one which followed her snorting that powder over eight hours earlier. At this point it far exceeded the capabilities of viagra, a pill which Minako was very fond of, and left a tingling sensation in her brain that put anything else she had ever snorted to shame. The thought that she may have been the first girl to use it brought her great pride, but at the same time it left her craving more. Just remembering its thunderous effect on her body made her pussy wet and her dick… well, she didn’t think it could get any harder, but figuratively speaking it could. 

“Wait.” Minako took a good look at her cock. She measured it with the length of her hand and noticed that it was, in fact, longer than it had been the night before. Actually, it was a helluva lot longer than before. It had almost grown an entire inch!

“Oh god,” Minako nearly tumbled onto her ass. She looked at Koan’s body lying with her legs spread open on the floor and rushed to fit her dick inside her pussy. She thrusted as there was no tomorrow, chuckling as she did so. “More,” she panted, “I need more!”

She had to cum another five times before her sudden horniness subsided, and even then she couldn’t stop thinking about that powder, that sweet, sweet powder. 

It was on that day that Minako foresaw the course that the rest of her life would take.


End file.
